Super Smash Bros Brawl
by Uchiha Kaitos
Summary: OneShot.Uma fic que fiz ha mais ou menos um ano.Mostra os eventos ocorridos no primeiro video.


ATENÇÃO-Essa fic é totalmente fora do tema de Super Smash Bros, é algo plenamente imaginario.Mostra antes do torneio, e o momento do primeiro video.Lembrem que fiz essa historia na epoca que o video foi lançado, mas resolvi upá-la antes de escrever minha nova fic.

SUPER SMASH BROS. BRAWL

O COMEÇO

De tempos em tempos, ocorre um torneio chamado SUPER SMASH BROS.O primeiro foi com 12 participantes.O segundo foi chamado de SUPER SMASH BROS MELEE, e foi com um número muito maior de lutadores.Mas agora ocorrerá o SUPER SMASH BROS BRAWL, e muitos dos velhos lutadores estão de volta, mas desta vez, muitos novos lutadores entrarão.

O primeiro a ser chamado foi o veterano da Nintendo, Mario Bros.Mario é um dos grandes candidatos a vencedor do Brawl, pois ele é eficaz em qualquer modo de luta.Quando o oponente está perto, Mario utiliza de seu combate corpo a corpo, no qual ele é profissional.Para lutas a distancia, Mario utiliza suas bolas de fogo que ele adquiriu com a fire flower.Apesar de ser um encanador, Mario é um dos melhores guerreiros e dos mais corajosos também.

O próximo foi Link, o guardião do tempo.Link não é exatamente o mesmo desde o ultimo torneio, pois no seu mundo(Hyrule) já se passaram centenas de anos desde melee.O corpo é outro, mas a alma ainda é do mesmo guerreiro.Link, assim como Mario, tem muita habilidade no combate próximo e no combate a distancia, pois Link provém de muitas armas à seu dispor, como sua espada Master Sword, seu escudo Hylian e seu arco e flecha, dentre outras armas.Mas um outro poder cerca Link.Dizem que quando sofre a influencia do crepúsculo de Twilight, ele se transforma em algo assustador.

Depois, ainda veio Kirby, o cavaleiro estelar rosa.Kirby sabe usar uma espada, e é muito rápido com seus chutes aéreos, mas seu real poder é a capacidade de sucção e de transformação.Quando suga algo não vivo, Kirby pode adquirir os poderes dessa coisa quando quiser, mas quando a coisa é viva, Kirby suga, se transforma, mas pode perder os poderes de quem sugou.

Em seguida, chamaram Pikachu, o pokémon do trovão.Pikachu é muito veloz, e seus ataques com trovão podem gerar mais de 10.000 sua velocidade, Pikachu pode aproveitar muito bem os cenários de combate.

Samus Aran, a caçadora de recompensas, essa foi a próxima da sua armadura, Samus é uma verdadeira maquina de guerra.Sua armadura dispõe de mísseis, bolas de plasma, ela pode se transformar em uma esfera bem poderosa.Além disso, sua armadura conta com o grapple beam, um raio capaz de prender nos oponentes, ou em quase qualquer coisa, tornando Samus uma oponente difícil de se derrotar por queda.Dizem que sem a armadura ela também é muito boa, mas poucos já a viram sem o traje e viveram para contar.

Fox McCloud e sua tropa também foram chamados.Fox e Falco já participaram de outros torneios, mas para o resto do time, isso é novidade.Suas habilidade são diversas.Todos tem experiência com armas, e artes marciais.Mas dizem que cada um possui golpes mais estranho que a criação do Shadow Clone(clone de sombra) de Fox.

Donkey Kong também foi convidado.Esse poderoso gorila é muito forte, e sua agilidade muitas vezes o salva.Esse veterano já caiu no soco contra o terrível Bowser, numa grande cidade.

Capitão Falcon, o corredor de Fzero, e justiceiro galáctico.Esse foi um dos seu poderoso Falcon Punch, e sua grande velocidade, esse é um dos páreos mais fortes do torneio.

Luigi Bros, irmão de Mario, também é um dos convidados.Suas habilidades não diferem muito das de seu irmão, mas são executadas de maneira diferente.

Novos participantes também foram o tempo, verão quem são.

Mario estava muito contente ao saber de que fora convidado para o terceiro torneio Smash.E não tinha duvidas de que seu irmão Luigi também estava convidado.Por isso, foi logo falar com ele.

-Olá Luigi!

-Bom dia Mario!

-Creio que também recebeu o convite do Smash, não é?

-Convite?Ah é!Recebi hoje de manhã, por que?

-Bom, porque eu queria saber se iria com você, ou iria sozinho.Mas agora que já sei, vamos!Arrume suas malas e amanhã partimos, que tal?

-Sinto muito,mas não dá.

-Como?Por acaso você não vai?

-Vou sim, mas chegarei depois, pois ainda tenho que fazer algumas coisas.

-Ah, mas que pena...Bom, então eu te vejo quando chegar lá no torneio, não é?

-Não, pode deixar que amanhã eu vou me despedir de você.

-Certo!

Mario vai no castelo de Peach, para saber se ela também vai ao torneio.

-Sinto muito Mario, eu vou, mas devo demorar um tempo, afinal, o reino precisa de mim.

-Claro...e Daisy, também vai???

-Ah, sim!Desta vez ela foi convidada!Parece que perceberam o talento que ela tem e a querem lá para o combate.

-Certo, esperarei vocês lá!

Em seguida, Mario vai até Yoshi Island(Ilha do Yoshi) para ver se seu companheiro Dinossauro vai.

-Desculpe Mario, mas os bebes estão dando muito trabalho ultimamente.Vou ficar um tempo aqui até eles acalmarem.

-Certo...

Mario estava meio triste e feliz ao mesmo tempo.Feliz por saber que seus companheiros iriam, mas triste por saber que demorariam a ir.No dia seguinte, Mario já estava pronto para sair, e seus amigos estavam em frente à sua casa para despedirem-se dele.

-Tchau Mario!-disse a princesa Peach

-Boa viagem!-falou o cogumelo Toad

-Já estamos com saudades!-falou o dinossauro Yoshi

-Aproveite!-disse a criada da princesa, Daisy

-Vá sem medo!-falou o encanador Luigi

-Tchau pessoal!-respondeu Mario

Animado, Mario prosseguiu viagem.Na carta estava escrito aonde ele deveria ir.Sem medo, Mario atravessou florestas, nadou por rios, escalou montanhas e desceu vales.Parecia que todos os lugares por onde ele passava eram perigosos.

-Por que o caminho deve ser tão difícil?-pensava um Mario confuso

Mas sem pestanejar, Mario continuou avançando, enfrentando e derrotando todas as dificuldades que o caminho reservava.Finalmente, Mario chegou no local indicado pelo mapa, o porto dos diamantes.

-É aqui...qual será meu barco?Diz aqui que vai partir às 18:30...então eu ainda tenho uma hora...será que mais algum convidado está aqui??

Mas a dúvida de Mario logo foi respondida:

-Mario??

-Quem está aí?

-Não me reconhece??Eu sei que estou diferente, mas achei que fosse me reconhecer...

-Link??

-Heheh, como está, seu velho bigodudo??

-Não sou velho...mas estou muito bem, e você??Por que está diferente??

-Estou muito bem, mas estou mudado porque em Hyrule, o tempo passa de maneira muito diferente...ou seja, passaram centenas de anos desde Melee.O meu antigo corpo já pereceu, mas minha alma surgiu novamente.Esse corpo é do novo herói do tempo.

-Ah...acho que entendi...mas você continua o mesmo??

-Claro.E onde estão Luigi, Peach e Yoshi??

-Eles vêm depois.Você sabe onde fica nosso barco??

-Sim, vem que eu te levo lá.

-Obrigado.Uh?Ei Link, o que são esses machucados??

-Ah, foi no caminho pra cá.Não paravam de surgir problemas...

-Pra mim também, afinal, por que tinham de fazer um caminho tão difícil?

-Eu não sei...Ah!Aqui está, é esse o barco.

-Vamos entrar!

Mario e Link entraram no barco, e logo Link mostrou pra Mario onde colocar suas coisas.Depois, os dois decidiram andar pelo barco, que era enorme.Primeiro foram pra pompa, e viram as coisas todas elegantes, em seguida, foram pra estibordo do navio onde um grande tumulto estava ocorrendo.Era uma briga, uma briga muito desigual.Três pessoas encaravam 15.Sangrando, inchadas e cheias de hematomas, os pequeno grupo estava sendo massacrado.

-Chega!-disse Link

-Parem com isso!-completou Mario-Se gostam de lutas desiguais, por que não vêm brigar conosco?

-Está bem, vocês que pediram!-disse um careca com jeito mal encarado

O grupo avançou nos guerreiros, que foi avançando também.Link nem teve que usar suas armas, deu um soco na cara de um, uma voadora no rosto de outro, e enfiou um chute na boca do estomago de mais um.Mario deu um soco na mandíbula do careca, e uma cabeçada no nariz de mais um.Mario e Link começaram a arrebentar os oponentes.Mas quando todos se levantaram, o guerreiro Hylian agarrou sua espada, e a girou numa velocidade e força incríveis, e com isso, arremessou todos os arruaceiros, que instantaneamente desmaiaram.

-Parabéns Link.Ótimo golpe.

-Digo o mesmo Mario.Belo modo de luta.

-Vivam os heróis!-disse uma voz no povo

-Viiivaaaa!!-responderam todos

Houve uma grande festa para os heróis.Todos agradecendo, principalmente o trio que fora massacrado.Havia muita comida, muita bebida, muito de tudo.Todos muito alegres e contentes com a vitória dos heróis.Quanto aos arruaceiros, passaram a noite do lado de fora, com dor, e muito sozinhos.

No dia seguinte, o barco chegou ao local.Era um reino.O reino de Sacrobo, como diziam por aí.Era um reino magnífico, cheio de coisas.Logo, dois funcionários vieram.

-Quem for turista ou veio ver o torneio, venha comigo.

-Se há alguma competidor, por favor, venha comigo.

Link e Mario eram os únicos que foram com o segundo.Ele os guiou até um portão bem grande.Em seguida, um guarda os levou para uma porta muito grande.Quando abriram a porta, encontraram lá Kirby, o cavaleiro estelar e um homem de terno, que nunca tinha visto antes.

-E aí Kirby?Como você ta?

-To bem, e você?

-Bem também!

-Olá cavalheiros-disse o homem de terno-Eu sou Monogar, e vou esclarecer as duvidas que tiverem.Pra começar, saibam que somente vocês três chegaram por enquanto.Segundo, as lutas começam amanhã, mas não valerá nada.É só para reconhecimento., mas tratem de descansar mesmo assim.Alguma pergunta?

-Eu tenho-disse Mario-Por que diabos vocês fizeram um caminho tão difícil??Eu me machuquei todo!

-Era um teste.Queríamos ver a força de vocês, e se são espertos o suficiente para perceberem o melhor caminho.

-Como assim??

-O caminho que deixamos foi o mais difícil possível, existiam caminhos muito mais fáceis.

-O QUE???EU ME FERREI TODO POR NADA??POR NAAAADAAAAA!???!!!!!

-Claro que não, como eu disse, nós avaliamos vocês a partir disso.Bom, se não tem mais perguntas, façam o que quiserem.Eu tenho que ficar aqui.

-Perguntas...você vai ver onde eu enfio suas perguntas!-disse um furioso Mario

-Hah, deixa disso Mario, ele não vale a pena...-disse Link tentando acalmar seu amigo.

-É, deixa mesmo.Vem, vamos sair por aí!

-Ah Kirby, eu gostaria, mas to muito cansado, e amanha tem lutas!

-É isso mesmo, que tal deixar pra amanha?

-Tá...

No dia seguinte, Pikachu chegou, e logo as lutas começariam.

-Vocês serão largados na arena, cada um em pontos diferentes.Quanto o sinal bater, começa, e quando bater de novo, acaba.Vamos ver como se saem!Primeiro, Mario.Desça aqui.

-Sim.Mama Mia!-E Mario pulou.

E assim foi.Todos pularam, e depois de um minuto, o sinal soou, dizendo que a batalha começou.

Mario começou a correr pela planície.Era um ótimo campo de batalha, com rochas e alta vegetação, permitindo grandes estratégias.Andando quieto, Mario percebe algo...RAZK!Um trovão cai do seu lado, queimando sua bunda.

-Pika, pika!!

-Pikachu...

O Pokémon parte pra cima de Mario com uma agilidade incrível, dando uma cabeçada em Mario, que contra ataca com um grande soco, isolando Pikachu dentro de uma mata.Mario avança por lá procurando seu oponente, quando ouve um barulho de laminas trabalhando.Quando passa por um grupo de rochas encontra um duelo emocionante de Link e Kirby.Link é melhor no combate armado, mas Kirby é muito ágil e veloz.Link finalmente leva a melhor e lança Kirby nas rochas.Em seguida, o encanador e Link começam a brigar.É uma briga muito equilibrada, com dois mestres do corpo a corpo.Link tem muito equipamento consigo, e por isso fica mais lento, mas resiste a mais ataques.Ao mesmo tempo, Pikachu e Kirby se enfrentam.

De repente, uma bola com o símbolo do torneio surge em cima de uma pedra.Todos avançam nela, mas é Mario quem pega.Seu corpo fica bordando energia.Nunca se sentiu tão forte.De repente, ele canaliza essa força nas mãos, e libera, mandando uma metralhadora de bolas de fogo.Atingindo todos.Link sai menos ferido, por causa de seu escudo e sua cota de malha.Mario está exausto pelo golpe e não tem energia pra se mover muito rápido.Surge mais uma dessas esferas, Link avança e pega, em seguida, a Triforce o guia.Ele avança em Mario, que é aprisionado por um par de triforce de luz.Link desfere combos na velocidade da luz em Mario, praticamente o matando.

Pikachu desperta.Olha pros lado e ve Kirby pegando uma bola parecida com a de Mario.Kirby faz surgir um caldeirão em Pikachu e começa a cozinhá-lo vivo.Pikachu fica tonto e desmaia novamente.

Link e Kirby restam.Preparados pro combate, quando surge uma nave sombria no céu.Kirby a reconhece, é a nave do Cavaleiro Meta.Ele avança impiedosamente em Kirby, enquanto sua nave dispara em Link, isolando-o.Meta começa a brigar com Kirby na base da espada, e está vencendo.Além de ser mais habilidoso com a lâmina, Meta está cheio de forças, enquanto Kirby já está exausto.Após despachar Kirby, Meta se prepara pra caçar Link.

O herói do tempo enfrentava Pit, com duas espadas curtas, Pit era um ótimo adversário.Ele consegue derrubar Link de um barranco, que cai bem na frente do Cavaleiro Meta.Meta começa a lutar contra Link, mas não tem muitas dificuldades em derrubá-lo.Quando se prepara pra nocauteá-lo, Pit dispara uma flecha.

-Minha vez-diz o anjo.

-Mais cedo ou mais tarde, todos tombam à mim.

Pit dispara mais umas flechas de luz em Meta, que desvia da primeira, e defende as outras duas com sua capa.Meta avança em Pit, que separa seu arco em duas espadas curtas, e começam a brigar.Ambos são monstros das flutuação.Pit é capaz de voar por alguns segundos.Pit está levando a melhor sobre Meta, e a briga já ocorre feroz no chão.De repente surge a veterana Samus e dispara uma mega rajada de plasma nos dois.A armadura de Samus cai, sai uma bela mulher.Pit quase não se feriu, pois escapou com as asas.Samus liga um chicote de luz e começa a briga.Pit é mais agressivo, mas Samus tem muita estratégia, e fere Pit.De repente surge Wario em sua moto, que cai e quebra.Todos os lutadores já estão de pé novamente, e observam a atrapalhada chegada de Wario, que se levanta com dor.

Mas o que é isso?A barriga de Wario começa a inchar, e ele libera tudo em um peido atômico, capaz de derrubar qualquer um.Todos estão caídos, inclusive Wario, que fez muito esforço com o gás.

Após um tempo, todos se levantam e voltam à briga.Entre Link e Mario, surge um homem de dentro da caixa.É Solid Snake, um espião...de outro universo?

-Hora do Show!


End file.
